Forefather
by J0RDAN
Summary: This is a story about a boy that met a man that would change his life forever. I will be coming up with better and longer stories. A bit of a tear jerker, depends on the person.


This is about the son of Sasuke Uchiha, who was getting old and weary and wanted to watch his own little boy grow up. He spent more attention than he did on Sarada, not purposely. But, Sarada took it as offense and envied the kid, sometimes even hating him but he wasn't even a year old so the baby cuteness got to her. On his first birthday, he was talked to by his parents and sister about how they expect him to grow up. Sasuke did not want his son to grow up in his footsteps. Sarada and Sakura; his sister and mother both brought him to the training grounds that Kakashi trained Team 7, and they had fun until the sun went down. The child had passed out, so they went back home, Sasuke gone and left a note saying he was going on a walk. Sarada stayed at home with the sleeping Uchiha boy, Sakura went to check up on him. Randomly, the little boy started bawling loudly, nothing worked not even changing him. Sakura followed a trail of blood, leading off the path. At the end of the blood trail was the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura making a screech that could kill someone in a 50-foot radius. The little boy, Shashou his name asked about his father everyday since then, until one day Sakura told him the truth, when he was 7 years old. "Sasuke's dead!" her lip quivers and a tsunami accumulates in her eyes. Another personality ate the boy inside out, one that Sasuke never would've wanted for his son.

Chapter 1 - The Truth

I get on my high collared black shirt, beige shorts and black sandals. I grab my katana, even being 7 I can wield it better than someone that is older and big enough to wield it normally if they didn't have any training. I rush downstairs, eager for my training. A natural occurrence that has happened since I've learned sentences, I pass my mom... "Where's my dad?" I ask, and my mom drops a plate of breakfast angrily on the counter. "Do you REALLY want to know, Shashou?" her face heats up, my legs shake in fear. "Huh?" she stares at me, I don't know if saying yes or saying no makes her less angry. "Yes..." I mentally cross my fingers she doesn't kill me. "Your father's dead!" A tear rolls down her cheek, but her face still showing anger. What? I rush out the door, and run down the path to the training grounds in the forest. My eyes go red, one tomoe in each eye. Tears soak my eyes, my eyes still with the Sharingan. Anger mixed with sadness, Shashou's eyes filled with tears, he tries to ignore them. "Damn you all..." my voice cracks of my silent crying. I wipe the tears with my arm, running past the trees painted with targets and the kunai lodged in the bullseye of each one; my training grounds. I come across a mysterious man, wearing a hood over his entire body, and a mask of a hawk. Even with my current emotions, he makes me oddly stop in my tracks. A hole in his right eye appears a Mangekyou Sharingan. I appear in an open field, with him about 200 feet away. "What do you want!" I run at the man, not thinking about his possible powers or anything. I fling a punch, but he disappears into nothing. He appears behind me, so I land a kick to his stomach, and he flies back. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he says as I do, and the two fireballs clash and disappear. In the ashes, his hand almost covers my eye, so I jump to the left, and twist my body to smash him into the dirt. I feel cold steel on my neck, his kunai grip in the corner of my eye. "Your Sharingan is weak, little one..." the man holds onto me tightly, and reaches for my eye. I try to struggle, but he tears my left eye out. I yell in pain, and he plops it in a container. I kneel over in numbing pain, but he picks me back up and he tears the other one out, and I can't see anything. "Why do you need my eyes if you have the Mangekyou Sharingan?" my sadness still in my voice, and he forces a chuckle. "You're my apprentice."

Chapter 2 - The Training

I feel him pat me on the head. "Then give me my damn eyes!" I turn and yell at him. Except for the whistling of the leaves, he goes silent. I feel myself back to where I was when I saw the man, as the wind is different. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I get escorted forward. "Is that you?" I ask, hoping it isn't that guy. "Yes, apprentice." His deep voice rumbles his mask. Ah, come on! We walk turns and paths, I'll never be able to find myself back. I tried remembering, but it's been at least an hour and I can't remember all these paths. "We're here." his voice echoes in a cave or something. "I will give you eyes that do not have the Sharingan for now..." I hear containers move around and then a disgusting splurt. I feel something enter my left eye socket, but I can't open my eye. He puts something in my right one, which I can't open either. "It'll take a day to get used to them." he says, as I finally am able to open my eyes. Shashou's eyes now a dark brown, less darker than they used to be. I look around and we seem to be in some cave, but it seems like a home. The forest is dense outside, I wouldn't be able to see anything. "Don't even think about it. I could find you in seconds. Don't believe me?" he shoves me until I get outside. I go through the trees, where it seems to go up forever. I see the light, but then I hear movement. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh whoosh! In 4 movements, he makes it up to where I am in a second. I unsheathe my katana, not giving up so easily. He only gets out a measly kunai, and leaps at me. I stay in a waiting stance, until I strike and slice through his stomach and the force of his weight makes me fall down to the branch in front of me. He appears in front of me on the branch, and kicks me in the jaw, making me hit my head hard on a tree on the way down which must be at least 200 feet. A shuriken hits the tree, skimming my neck. I go lightheaded, the man appearing in front of me. "You would've killed me, hm? What potential we have here..." I'm not sure if he's sarcastic or serious. He holds me on the back of the neck uncomfortably, until he pushes me back inside the cave. "You are going to learn how to fight without your Sharingan. You need to learn something most Uchiha don't; do not rely on only one power, no matter how great it might be." This guy is speaking total nonsense. "You are going to start off with a couple of clones. He makes 2 clones, each with Anbu masks. "You're going to start off with weak fake Anbu ninja. Let's see how you do." he flicks his fingers, and one teen ninja comes at me. He flings his kunai around, so I duck down and sidesweep him. He stumbles, and I use the opening to slice into his stomach with my katana, and kick him far away and he turns into a white poof. Another comes at me; this one a teen but older than the other, not using any weapon but has the Sharingan. I go for one swing, but he counters and sends my sword upwards and punches me one good time; which makes blood come from my mouth like spit. He smacks the ground with one hand, and a fist comes from the earth and punches me upwards, a lightning dragon sparking up and meeting me at the top. It smashes me against a wall of the cave, my katana on the ground beside him. I run at him, and lunge a punch for his stomach, which he deflects with his arm. He kicks me, sending me back and throws a kunai. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! A flame bursts from my mouth, engulfing the kunai and leaving ashes, heading straight for the Anbu ninja. Water blasts from his mouth like a fire hose, it takes him a few seconds to put the fire out. I come through the ashes with my katana, and body slam him to the ground and execute him with my katana, another white poof. "Not good enough." the man shakes his head. "You are going to go against one of my experiments." He flicks his fingers once again, and a kid at least 14 years old walks from the darkness of a corner. Scars cover his body like a Spartan warrior. He stares at me angrily, like he knows my objective. He stares through my soul, and I feel my entire body start a bit of trembling. "I'm not good enough, Forefather?" he glares at the man. "We will see..."

Chapter 3 - An Odd Kid

Why does he call him forefather? Heck, why am I here? "Kill this boy." The man looks at me, and my heart drops. "What? Why?" "Whoever wins gets the honor of being my apprentice." he looks at me like I'm supposed to beat a 14 year old prodigy! The boy comes at me in seconds, and lands a barrage of punches. He beats me up badly, until I get smashed against a wall. He punches me in the stomach, and I can taste the iron of my blood. I remember... "Your father's dead!" I remember the tears on my mother's cheek, my short time with my father... "I hate you..." Shashou whispers, another tomoe appears on his right eye, a total of two on his right, and one on his left. I kick the boy from torturing me, he falls back and gets angry. His quick speed is nothing, I predict it and land a punch that knocks him to the ground. I wipe the blood from the side of my mouth, and chuckle. I unsheathe my katana and slam it down on the boy, who rolls over and it doesn't hit him. I predict him trying to donkey kick me, and grab his leg and twist it. He makes groans of pain, as I twist harder by the second. He starts yelling, but I go deaf of the screams. A burst of anger enters me, and I crack his leg more. He picks himself up, and kicks me with his other leg. I let go, I didn't manage to break his leg. He punches me 5 good times, and then knees me in the stomach, and uppercuts me. He then does a few hand seals and puts his hand on my chest. He blasts me upwards, almost hitting the ceiling and then he smashes me back down with both of his hands. He comes back down, and I rise my katana so that at his angle it will impale him in the stomach . He realizes this and oddly moves his body so that it only cuts through his hand. He yells in pain, so I flip the katana over and keep it so his hand is stuck in the katana, which is deep in the ground. "I can't kill him! What did he do!?" I say, and the man looks angry even with the mask on. "Damn it!!!" I see his Mangekyou Sharingan again, and appear where I was this morning. "Where is dad?" I can't stop myself from asking. My mom does the same as before, my dad is dead. Everything goes black, and the man appears in the abyss. "That anger... Do you not have it? I killed your dad for a reason." This brings tears to my eyes. "You killed him?" Anger makes my voice shake. "Hahahahaha..." I run after him, slam him to the ground and choke him. My anger burns in my stomach, the man struggles under my grasp. I choke harder, feeling his neck get smaller with my grip. He struggles, but goes numb. I still hold for 20 more seconds. I start crying, unsure of my emotions. I see myself back at the cave, the dead body of the boy under me. "No! No!" I break down of all my other emotions except for sadness, rage, and hatred.

Chapter 3 - Shashou's True Training

I've ran out of tears to cry from. "Are you done moping yet?" the man appears in front of me. "What do you want?" my hands shake in anger. "I'm going to be teaching you a few jutsu. Mostly Lightning Release and of course, Fire Release. Any others you'd like to learn?" I can't believe this guy is acting like nothing happened yesterday. "What? Ninja don't put emotions first. If you think for one second I'm going to sit here and feed you your baby bottle..." The man looks really angry now. "No."

5 years later...

"Shadow Clone Training." Forefather (the man) makes 10 Anbu Shadow Clones. "You know what to do..." All of them come at once. I finish one of by punching it once, cutting it through the stomach, and kicking it away, ending it with a side kunai to the neck. I use my katana and end two of them with it. I them leap back to a wall, do my hand seals and blast 5 of them to nothing. I gain my balance on the other side of them, and blast two with a Dragon Flame Jutsu. I elbow the last one down, and cut my katana into it. I cleared the entire place of the ninja. "Very good... Would you like to join the academy?" I glare at him, wondering if it's a trap. "I don't know..." I say, and Forefather shrugs. "When do I leave this hellhole?" I ask, and he smirks. "When you earn these." He holds my eyes, I haven't used the Sharingan in years. "When is that?" I stare at the eyes. "How you're growing, probably at 17!" My eyes widen, fury eats me up. "You want me to be here until I'm 17?" I scowl at him. "Ah, you want your eyes? You can have them. You're still not done with your training." He gives me the container, knowing that I meant I wanted to leave. "Can you implant them, Forefather?" I ask, I hate this process. He implants them. I get used to them easily. "Now... We will start your eye training." His Mangekyou Sharingan appears and I see many ninja as far as the eye can see all lined up perfectly. I hear the man chuckle, and then I mentally curse him. The ninja come at me one at a time. I use my Sharingan, and what seems to be like thousands of hours later I finally finish it, my eyes were said by Forefather to be at their peak. I am released by the genjutsu, and I feel my eyes feel more... cool. "Your third tomoe... Nice." Forefather says, and seems actually happy. "You're going on a mission for me." He says, something I haven't ever had. "Hm?" "Kill Boruto." "But, Forefather..." He turns his back, showing I am not allowed to speak any more. Forefather must know that Boruto is an adult, and I'm only 12! I can't do this suicide mission! (The reason anyone calls him Forefather is at the end.) "Tch, can't I do something easier?" I ask. "What? Would you like to kill someone your own age?" I don't want to kill anyone... I guess I'll say yes. "Sure" I say, and he thinks. "Kuromo Hyuga" he says. "Isn't he on a team? How should I deal with that, Forefather?" We have been watching everyone at around my age, seeing their skill compared to mine. This kid Kuromo is no joke, I would say. His strength with the excellent battle skill, he even managed to pass the bell test that was passed on, by Kakashi Hatake/Minato Namikaze. "Their sensei hasn't arrived yet. Good luck." He sends me through some kind of space-time jutsu. I arrive in a field, with a forest in sight. There's only 2 members of the team here, Kuromo and some brown haired boy. "What're you doing here?" the brown haired boy acts tough. Kuromo glares at him. I walk up the the brown haired boy. "What're **you** doing here?" The brown haired boy tries to punch, but I grab his arm. Even easier than the training. I slam my fist in his stomach, and he crouches over and he coughs up blood. "What a weakling..." I raise my sword naturally. Kuromo stands in front of him. "Stop it!" he puts his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back. "You're gone." He hears this, and his veins bulge. "Byakugan... Meet the Sharingan!" I smirk, my Sharingan activates.

Chapter 4 - Sharingan vs. Byakugan

He tries to strike my shoulder, so I dodge him and kick him, sending him flying back. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ A fireball bursts towards him, until a earth wall seperatea him from the fireball. The flames rage over the wall, not hitting the target. The brown haired boy... I unsheathe my katana, and walk towards him. "I'll end it now..." I stab through his stomach, a blur appearing during the execution and my katana gets taken away. "The blur turns into an adult, the adult looks like the brown haired kid. The katana is in the adult, who isn't dead but can't move. "It hit my spine... I can't move my legs." I notice the sword is around the back of his stomach. Paralysis. "Haha... Two in one then?" It's hard, but I jam the sword out of the man. "Goodbye." I wave at him, his eyes fluttering like he's drunk. "Damn you!" the brown haired boy's right hand is encases in stone, and he punches me in the ribs, I hear a crack. More force than I'd want, I blast hundreds of feet rolling in the dirt. I touch my rib, and it seems to only hurt if I touch it. I spark up a Chidori, holding my arm. "Come at me..." I burst at him in extreme speeds. He yells and flings a punch, but my Chidori pierces through his rocky hand, and hits his stomach. It pierces his shirt, blood being shed until I'm kicked in the head by someone on my left. I lose balance, but quickly regain it. I can't deal with both of them at once... Forefather appears next to me, and the brown haired boy stands paralyzed, standing there. "Genjutsu" He disappears. Kuromo strikes, I dodge 70% of his attacks. "Hahaha..." I kick him, but he grabs my leg. He throws me, and when I stop myself he appears everywhere, striking me from everywhere it hurts. "I've had enough... Bring it." I catch his movement, and slam him to the ground. I unsheathe my katana and swing it down on him. He holds the sides with his hands, his hands bleeding. His face expression shows the pain. "Give up..." I add more force, but he doesn't. I get angry, throw my katana to the side and spark up a Chidori. I land it in his stomach, and it pierces through with a thunk. He holds my arm, my Chidori goes out. My breaths get heavy, I feel like a elephant is sitting on me. I hear that stupid old man. I turn to see him. "Damn you..." I run at him, punch him but he uses his arms to block. I sidesweep him, and he trips. I sit on top of him and punch him angrily hundreds of times. He's lifeless, but I don't stop. Tears fall from my eyes. The only person I've ever learned to love was an insane killer. *Flashback* "Let's get some ramen, hm?" the masked man says, Shashou a bit bruised from his recent battle against the clones at the time. Shashou smiles. ~Timeskip~ "You know, I realized when you first got here that you would be my favorite." The man says, Shashou slurping ramen happily next to the man. "Hey, mask bro! I don't think I'll hate it too bad here!" Shashou's cute toddler smile warms the man's heart. "I know what happened to your father. That's why I want you to call me Forefather. I know it's odd to call a random person your father, which is why I'd like for you to know me by that name. I know it's hard for you knowing about your father." Shashou breaks down crying, and hugs the man. "Thank you, Forefather." Shashou says it simultaneously as the flashback as in the present.


End file.
